


The Wild Child

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig, Craig wearing glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, POV Tweek, Panic Attacks, Past, Sequel, Sex, Sexual Tension, Switch Tweek, Teenagers, Top Tweek, Tweek centric, Tweek is a wild child, bottom tweek, boys being nasty, mention of Tweek/???, painter Tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek Tweak, also known as the wild child of South Park High. Tweek doesn't try to live up to the title, but he still does cause a lot of trouble around school. From the first day he came to high school, to meeting Craig, to dating Craig and making lots of friends. Tweek Tweak is someone you consider...strange. The only thing Tweek cares about is his cute boyfriend and having some fun.Sequel to"Space Geek"





	The Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I decided to make a sorta sequel to my other fic, "Space Geek," but you don't have to actually read that one fist to get the idea. This story mainly focuses on Tweek and his relationship with people, especially Craig. However, I will make a few references from the other fic that you might not get unless you read it first, but I'll make sure it doesn't seem too important for the main story.
> 
> Also, considering how...inappropriate Space Geek was, I'm definitely making this rated E since this will be from Tweek's perspective, which means no restraints like I did last time! oof!
> 
> I'm also thinking of making more stories of these characters as well...not fully sure. If you guys want to see more of space geek and the wild child, please tell me in the comments below, and I might do it!
> 
> Enough from me, enjoy this very lewd and probably weird story from me!

I nearly screamed when I felt him enter me. Jesus, for someone who has never done this before, he sure is huge.

"A-ah! Shit! Easy there cowboy, or else you're gonna split me in t-two," I started panting and groaning once he was fully inside of me. He looks nervous, poor baby. "Nervous?" He didn't say anything, he simply nodded. It seems he wasn't sure what to do now. "Just move your hips, try rolling your hips while you move in and out of me, that'll just drive me crazy," I purred.

They nodded and started moving their hips. My twitch when his dick hit the back of my prostate, fuck...and he said he was a virgin. I moaned out his name and placed my hands on his shoulder. I leaned closer and kissed him. Hm...I still taste my cum in his mouth, he was really good at giving blow jobs.

"A-ah! Y-yeah, right there! Fuck me right there," I panted. I grip tightly to his back and enjoyed the sensation of his cock going deep in me. "Nnnnggg...fuck...I'm going to fucking come!" I moaned. When he hits me deep in my prostate once again, I came. "A-ah!" My dick released all of my cum onto both of our stomachs and chest.

I fell back into my bed and he catches himself by places his hands on either side of me. I smiled when I see his face completely red. That was fun.

"Nice job," I sighed and patted his head.

"I-I still can't believe I had s-sex with someone like you..."

"Oh don't tell me you didn't love it," I sighed and grabbed his pants. I threw them at him. "Now you better get out of here before my parents come back home. They always hate it when I bring a guy to my place and have sex with them while they're out."

"W-wait...that's it?"

"...Yeah?"

"I mean...isn't there suppose to be another step after this?"

"Oh Jason-"

"I-it's Peter..."

Shit...that's right. Fuck, I really need to remember people's names. "Look...Peter, I wouldn't mind making you some coffee or have dinner with you, but that stuff is meant for couples."

"I...I thought we had something..."

"Aw you poor, sweet idiot. Of course not! I heard you wanted to lose your virginity with a guy since you're gay, and I was horny and wanted to have some fun. This does not mean we're a couple."

"...Do I at least get to see you again?"

I sighed, great...another clingy one. I placed both hands on Peter's shoulders. "...Nope. Now get dressed and get out. I got homework I need to finish."

"S-seriously? That's it? I fucking gave my virginity to you!"

"And it was a huge honor, really, but I'm not the type to commit to anything. So...yeah." I pushed Peter out of my room, not really caring if he was fully dressed or not and quickly cleaned up the mess we made.

"You know what Tweek? Fuck you!" I hear Peter shout from the other side of my door. I then hear footsteps and knew he was leaving. Good.

I continued cleaning my room a bit, but stop when I see the condom that Peter wore just a few seconds ago. ...Okay...maybe I was a bit too harsh on the guy, I mean he did allow me to take his virginity...maybe I should try catching him and apologize.

I suddenly hear a car outside parking and then a woman screaming. I paled and quickly look out of my window. Shit...Peter was still here, with his pants slightly down. My parents are back and I'm pretty sure they put two and two together.

"Tweek Tweak! You are in so much trouble young man!"

"...Fuck you Peter," I muttered as I glared at the boy. I know he's smirking evilly at me. That prick. Just you wait until tomorrow, I still got dirt on you you prick.

I walked away from my window and sighed. I laid on my bed and waited for my parents to come up here and yell at me again. Guess I'll be pulling another all-nighter doing that stupid homework of mine.

* * *

 My name is Tweek Tweak, but to everyone at school, they all call me the wild child of South Park High. A mouth pull, isn't it? I don't really understand why I'm being called that, was it because I blew up the science lab? I set fire to half of the school? I painted a dick being shoved in the principals ass on the front of the school? I had sex with a bunch of kids at school?

I just don't get it...

Well...not like I don't try to live up to my title. I honestly couldn't care less what people call me, as long as I'm having fun, I don't care what people think of me. If I'm going to be the wild child of this school then so be it!

...Honestly, if you ever told my younger self what he would be doing today, he'd probably shit a brick. Younger me would have a panic attack and deny that he would ever do such a thing. Thinking of what I use to be brings back a lot of good, but mostly bad memories. Whenever I think about all those attacks I had as a kid, I start to tear up. I still hate the fact that I still get panic attacks now, even when I'm more open with my feelings. Guess I can never escape from the monsters in my head.

Before I became who I am today, I remember talking to my therapist about my problems. He was a nice guy, and I wish I could see him again, but at last, the doc retired before I can give him my thanks for helping me change.

I still remember the words he told me that led to my change.

"You gotta be more open Tweek."

"M-more open? H-how do I do that?" I started scratching my hands. They felt way too itchy.

"This...you need to stop hurting yourself like that Tweek."

"H-how?" I started to panic. W-what am I suppose to do? I don't understand.

"Tweek," doc grabs my hands and looks at me, "if you want to get better, the first step is changing how you view things. Think more positively, let your feelings out, be more true to yourself."

"...B-but if I let my true self out...p-people will hate me..."

"I'm not going to lie to you Tweek, there will be people that might hate you."

"Nnnnggg..."

"But, there will be people that'll love the fact that you're more open with who you are. You might even inspire a few people."

"...B-but...what if people think badly about me?"

"Tweek, I have learned to ignore people who don't view my beliefs, and I believe you need to do the same."

"You mean...ignore what people think?"

"Exactly."

"...But that sounds too hard to do...I...I don't even like it when people stare at me!"

"Tweek, if you ever want to make those monsters go away, you gotta push back those fears and let yourself out. Be free. Be alive."

"...."

"Just try it Tweek...it's all I'm asking, especially since we'll never see each other again..."

"..." I looked down...he's right. I...I want to change...I want to be better...I want to be alive. "I'll try."

That was the first time I felt like the doc's words really got through me. So when I entered high school, I decided to try it out.

At first, I started saying hi to people, then I started starting conversations with them. I felt so normal and less scared once I got a hang of it. Yet...the monsters were still there and I still see them a lot. I don't get what I was doing wrong...

It wasn't until Eric Cartman started being a total dick. The first thing he did was push me into my locker. I was hoping that either Stan, Kyle, or Kenny would let me out, but the left once the bell rang. I was stuck in there until the janitor heard my calls for help. The second time he bullied me was by taking my lunch and dumping it all over my head. My mom was not happy seeing the tuna sandwich she made is sitting in my hair. The third and what probably finally made me snap was when Cartman threatened to push me down the stairs if I don't hand him my money. I knew he wasn't going to do it, but still, that terrified me.

"Next time, you better hand it over faster," Cartman said.

"Nnnnnggg.." I was shaking as tears fell. No no no...not the monsters! Go away monsters!

Cartman leaves and I was all alone. I slowly stood up and headed my way to the restroom. I need to calm myself down before I go to my next class. Once I was in the restroom, I checked myself in the mirror. I found bruises and hand marks where Cartman and a few others have touched and hurt me. I feel sick. My stomach churned, my head started hurting...I had no other choice. I quickly went into one of the stalls and threw up my lunch into the toilet. I gripped my stomach as tightly as I could while I threw up everything in my stomach. It hurts...it fucking hurts. I sat on the dirty ground once I was done. I started panting as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Fuck...fuck fuck fuck..." I cried out as I slowly wrapped my arms around myself. I fucking hate this. I'm trying...I still don't know what I did wrong? I try being open...I try talking to people and come out of my comfort zone...so why do I feel so horrible inside?

_"Be more true to yourself."_

"...." I still don't understand...I don't fucking understand. I'm sorry doc...but I can't do this anymore. I'm done.

For the rest of the day, I stayed silent. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't look at anyone, I just stayed quiet and let everything pass by me.

Maybe...I should have at least paid attention to chemistry class, especially since we were having a lab that day.

"Golly Tweek, do I put this little green stuff in the thingy...or this purple?" Butters was my lab partner that day, but I didn't feel like paying attention to anything. I just felt so tired. "Tweek? Green or purple? Green? Purple? Green? Purple? Green? Pur-"

Okay, fuck that noise. "Will you just shut...whoops..." When I turned towards Butters, I accidentally knocked over a test tube, with a blue chemical inside, over and things ended up with a huge explosion.

I fell back in my chair and there was a ringing in my ears. I smell smoke. I open my eyes and I saw the most horrendous thing ever. There was a fire on the lab table. There was fire on Kyle's hat as Stan tries to help his friend get the fire out. The teacher was trying to calm everyone down, but she was also panicking. However, the one thing that caught my eye was the fact that Cartman was caught on fire.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

"Cartman, just stop, drop, and roll!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Kahl! Help!"

"I have my own problems here fat ass!" Kyle shouted as he took off his hat, letting his red afro hair out.

"Shit dude! What do I do!?" Stan exclaimed.

"Get the fire extinguisher!"

"I got it!" Kenny exclaimed, but his hoodie suddenly caught on fire. "Oh shit!"

Everything went by in a flash. I watched as everyone screamed as they ran away from the fire. I watched as Cartman tried to get the fire out. Seeing Cartman's scared face was so...so...refreshing. I love it.

Everyone was taken outside once the fire department arrived. Wow...the fire spread really quickly. I watched as the beautiful orange and red spreads half the school and then slowly dies out once the firefighters extinguished the fire. I feel something...

"Who the fuck started that fire!?"

I paled. Shit! I looked at my class and noticed them staring at my way. Shit! They're going to tell him it was me. They'll blame me and...and-

"It was me sir," Butters suddenly calls out.

"Butters?"

"Y-yeah...well...you see it was an accident sir. I uh...I uh...put in the wrong chemical and everything exploded! I'm sorry! My partner Tweek warned me that I was putting in the wrong chemical, but uh...I guess I didn't pay attention. I'm sorry sir..."

"Butters, we're calling your parents."

"Oh hamburgers..."

The principal leaves and my class looks at each other, confused.

"I thought Tweek started it?"

"Did we see it wrong?"

"Is Tweek forcing Butters to take the fall?"

"Jesus...Tweek is sorta scary now...."

"..." I looked at Butters who smiles at me. "Why'd you do that?"

"Well gee...it look like you were having a bad time today, so uh...I thought I'd help you out!"

"Dude, you could get expelled!"

"Nah, the principal has a crush on my mom. I know because I overheard him. As long as he likes my mom, I won't get expelled...but I will get grounded..."

"...Butters...thanks."

"No problem...and if you think about it...I was the one who put that blue stuff near you, so of course you would have accidentally knock it over."

"Butters! Get over here!"

"C-coming sir! See ya Tweek." I watched as Butters left. I looked at my class and they all started whispering and glancing over at me. I then looked at the school. Ah...I feel something...

_"Be free. Be alive."_

....Is this it? Is this what it means to be free? Alive? If this is what it feels like...then...I love it. I smile to myself and then smirked at my class. They all flinched and backed away when I started walking past them. Knowing school will be cancelled for the rest of the day, I'm heading home.

That was the first day I felt alive.

I suddenly see a car coming towards the school and I see a boy wearing huge glasses on his face. He looked at the school in shock.

"What...the fuck happened?"

I smiled and walked towards him. "I started a fire, but the principal doesn't know it was me." I said then proceeded leaving.

This was fun.

* * *

After the fire at school, I started doing more stuff that I think is fun. I would hide in the vents whenever I want to skip class or PE, and there, I would overhear conversations from kids and I would use them for my advantage.

"You better give us your lunch money, twerp."

"Mmm...don't think so, unless I should tell everyone that your mom works as a playboy bunny."

"H...how did you..."

"You really got to learn to whisper man...the walls have ears you know." I smiled and walk past him. His friends looked confused as to why he didn't do anything. I smiled.

I also started painting. It was...really relaxing. I wasn't good at it at first, but after some practice and putting all my effort into it, I got better. Even people started praising my work...while others were horrified by what I painted.

"Mr. Tweak, what did you paint?" My art teacher asked.

I showed him my canvas and smiled when he gasped. "I painted your wife cheating on you with the mailman...sorry dude...I thought I'd tell you sooner." I patted my art teacher's back as he starts crying. Poor guy...

Actually, once my painting skills got better, I started doing personal projects. My favorite was when I went to the school at night and painted the entire front of the school a painting of a dick being shoved into the principals ass. I laughed when the principal demanded someone tell him who did it the next day. Of course, I knew there was a security camera around, so before I painted the school, I actually took some time to learn how to hack. It's actually pretty easy if you understand computers well enough. I managed to hack into the security cameras and delete any evidence of me being at the school. Boy, was the principal mad when he couldn't find any evidence.

The school day was cancelled for the rest of the day since the principal wanted to clean up my work. Good thing I took a photo before I started leaving.

"...I know you did it." Ah...it was that kid with the glasses again. Huh...he really looks dorky in them.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you did it. I've seen one of your paintings before...this looks like your handiwork."

"Smart...but what are you going to do about it? Tell on me? Even if the principal believes you, I made sure to get rid of every piece of evidence."

"...You know people are scared of you...do you want people to avoid you like that?"

"..." I looked down and thought about it. Honestly...I never liked people looking at me weirdly...but now...I love that people see me as this...wild kid. I don't want to give that up. "I don't care...I don't care what people think of me. Go ahead and tell the principal, tell the entire school, tell the world. I will never stop having this much fun." I walked past him...wonder what his name was...I should try getting dirt on that kid.

Things have never been better. After awhile, the school made a title for me. The wild child of South Park High. A little lame, but I don't care. I'm having so much fun.

So let them call me the wild child. Let them be scared of me. If you ever piss me off or not do what I say, I'll make sure to find dirt on you and use it for my advantage. Things were never better.

...I really wish I could say thanks to doc...he'd be so proud of me.

While skipping class, I suddenly noticed that guy whose mom is a playboy bunny. It seems he and his friends are bullying someone. I took a closer look and saw the kid with glasses again. Hmph, serves him right...

I would walk away...but honestly...when I look at the dork being bullied, he reminds me of me...when I was still too scared of everything.

"....God damn it," I sighed and walked closer. The bully sees me, but no one else does. I then took something out of my messenger bag and showed him a picture of his mom in a playboy costumer. I then mouth at him to let the dork go. The bully slowly nods and stops his friends. I smiled and walk away. That dork should thank me for this...if he ever realized I was the one who stopped them.

Oh boy...this school year is going to be so much fun.

* * *

Remember Peter? Remember how he fucked me in my bed and then told my parents? Well...there were a few others before Peter. I'll admit...I'm not the type to commit into a relationship. Being in a relationship seems...scary...seems stressful. I mean...I do dream about finding the right guy...but...I'm still trying to find myself, you know? Especially since I can never find that right guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

When I first realized I was gay, it was during my last couple of years of middle school. I was changing in the locker room and I noticed that Kenny had a nice back. He also had a really nice chest and toned abs. One thing led to another and I found myself getting hard after staring at Kenny for too long. I managed to hide it behind my towel, but I did have to skip PE while I touched myself.

If it wasn't obvious from that detailed information...I may have had a crush on Kenny. Who wouldn't? That guy is handsome. So when I started being the wild child, I explored my sexuality a bit more. I fucking myself by ordering some toys I found online. Whenever I think of McCormick, I'd get a vibrator and have some fun. As much as I love getting fucked, I also love fucking people as well.

The first person I fucked was actually a girl, only because I wanted to see if I might have been bisexual or something. Turns out I wasn't, and that I'm just gay, but I did appreciate the good fucking we had. If only I remember her name....was it...Kelly? Susie? Ugh...why can I never remember people's names?

The first time I fucked a guy, it was with a guy named Roger. Roger lives in North Park, I met him on Facebook and we sorta click. I did tell him about my reputation at my school and all he said was that that was hot. I immediately sent him an address to this motel so we can meet and have some fun.

When I first met Roger, I was surprised to find out he likes getting a dick inside of him, so I did that. I fucked him...twice. I loved how he looked whenever he came. Roger and I continued seeing each other whenever we have time and we would see each other at the same motel.

Things with Roger were going great...until it wasn't.

"So uh...when can we do this at your place?"

"Huh?" I asked after I rolled the condom off of my dick. Ugh, this brand sucks, I better make sure to buy something different next time.

"I mean...doing it at this motel is nice and all...but...I would like a change of scenery."

"Uh...well...my parents are home during this time, so...it would be really awkward..."

"Well...then we don't have to have sex at your house...we can just...talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"You know...our feelings...how much we love each other," Roger suddenly placed his hand on my back. Oh God no!

I quickly stand up and stare at him. "Uh...l-love? Since when was this a love thing? If anything, this was more of a lust thing..."

"W-what? But...we've been seeing each other for the past month...I just thought...you know."

"Uh...sorry man...this is more of a booty call than anything. I never agreed to be in a relationship with you." I sighed.

"...So...all you cared about was having sex with me?"

"Well...duh? When have I ever shown that I wanted to be more than fuck buddies?" I sighed.

"...." Roger looks at me then sits up. He puts on his pants and grabbed his stuff.

"Oh come on Roger...don't be like that..."

"No...you know what Tyler, you're a dick! I seriously thought we had something, but...I can see now that you're nothing but a fucking prick!" You're probably wondering why he called me Tyler, well...I decided to give him a fake name since using my real name seems...problematic, especially since we're seeing each other to just fuck.

"Come on Roger, why don't I give you a quick blow job and we can just-"

"No. I'm done. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want you to message me. I want nothing to do with you!" Roger slams the door and I hear him drive away. Shit.

"...At least he doesn't know my real name, or else he would be spreading lies about me to his friends," I sighed and laid on the dirty bed behind me. What's so great about relationships anyways? I just don't get it... Is it really that great?

I stayed in that shitty motel until it reached ten. That's when I got into my car and drove back home.

"Hey...it's that dork again..." I suddenly see that dorky glasses guy, he was walking down the road with a telescope in his hand. Oh...no wonder he looks familiar, he's that weirdo that's obsessed with space or something. Jesus, has he been out there for that long? I stared at him for a bit and thought of giving him a ride, but I suddenly hear a notification on my phone. I looked at my phone and sighed when I saw that Roger has posted something about me...or Tyler.

"Tyler is a whore! Spread the word!"

I rolled my eyes. It was a good thing I never allowed a picture of myself being taken while I was with Roger. With another sigh, I decided to delete my Tyler Facebook account. Already in a bad mood, I quickly drove back home.

This is why I don't do relationships. People get so emotional over it....

I suddenly remember seeing my younger self. Being all emotional...

"..." I guess another reason I don't do relationships is because...I'm scared. Scared of what...I wish I knew.

After Roger, I decided to have some fun with a few guys in town, I know that's risky, but I do got good dirt on them. It was all the same. I fuck them, they fuck me, we do this for a little while, then we stop. Either because we were bored, they found someone, or because they wanted a relationship with me but I couldn't give them that. It was all the same in the end.

That is...until I had that accident with Kenny. Remember when I said I had a crush on Kenny? Well...I still did. So when we were in the locker room, changing into our PE clothes, I remember glancing at Kenny. I already got a hard on while looking at him, and I needed to touch myself.

So when everyone left, I stayed behind in the locker room. I quickly went inside Kenny's locker and started pulling down my pants. I'm already getting so excited from this. I take Kenny's towel and started sniffing it. it smells like his sweat. My dick was begging me to touch it. I started panting as soon as I touched the head of my dick.

"Fuck...how long has it been since I've touched myself," I moaned. I moved my hands up and down as I continued smelling Kenny's scent on his stuff. Oh...how I wish Kenny would fuck me...or maybe...I fuck him? I don't care...

I was so close, but suddenly, the locker door open. I see none other than Kenny himself. Shit.

"...Hey..." Kenny said as he looks at me then at my dick. I suddenly feel shy all of a sudden.

"U-uh um..." I blushed when he smiles at me.

"Having fun there?"

"..." I slowly nodded.

"Cool...cool..." Kenny looks down and then looks at my face.

I suddenly got an idea. This could be my chance to be with Kenny. "If you want...you can help me here," I said as I gestured to my still hard cock.

Kenny looks down and sighs. "Sorry, not interested. You can go ahead though. I'll be look out while you finish."

"Huh? You...don't want to?"

Kenny shakes his head. "I know that you like me Tweek. I also like you too."

"Then...what's the problem?" I smiled.

"...I heard about your commitment issues..."

"W-who told you?"

"Um...I think it was Peter."

"God damn it Peter...well...I still don't see the problem. I know you fucked a couple of people, and never got into a relationship with them."

"I know...but I at least try to be more understanding. I listen to them."

"....Listen...huh?"

"Yeah. Even if I don't want to be with them, I at least understand how they feel. I'm not judging you or anything Tweek, but...you really should try listening to the people you're fucking with. They're not an object you can fuck whenever you're horny. They're people...I thought you'd be someone that understand that the most.

I suddenly remember the days I was still bullied. No one treated me like a person back then...and yet...I'm doing the same thing. Fuck.

"...."

"Here," Kenny hands me a packet of tissues. I take them. "Just finish up, okay? And...let's keep this between you and me."

I sniffled. I didn't realized I was crying. "Y-yeah...okay..." Kenny looks at me before patting my head. I quickly finished, even though I wasn't as excited as I was before. I put my pants back on and got out of Kenny's locker. Kenny pats my head once more before grabbing his water bottle and leaving. So that's why he came back all of a sudden. Fucker...

Even though my feelings for Kenny has changed ever since then...I still thought he was the coolest guy I've ever met...though I still think he's a punk ass bitch.

Since then...I stopped meeting people and having sex with them. I know if I do it again, I'll only hurt them. I swore to myself that until I find someone...someone I can be happy with, someone who I like very much, someone who won't judge me for being myself, I will never have sex with a random person again.

The thought of being with someone frightens me...but...if they can learn to love me and I can learn to love them...then maybe...maybe it isn't so scary.

"Oh my one true love...wonder who you are," I sighed. I was walking to my art class after I getting my brushes from my locker. While I was walking, I suddenly see Cartmen, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. "Whoops, better avoid them..." I was going to stay clear from them when I noticed someone crouching on the ground. "Isn't...that...glasses kid?"

"Watch it dork!" Cartman laughs.

"Fuck you," glasses kid says in a deep, nasally voice. I almost laughed when I see him flipping Cartman off. You go glasses dork! If only I remember your name...I know there was a rumor about him or something...it involved space or some shit like that...but I already know that one...wasn't there another rumor...something about the girls in school?

"Ha ha, hey guys, look at how he's trying to find his stupid glasses!" Cartman laughs.

"Fat ass, will you just leave him alone?" Kyle sighed.

"Yeah dude, it's not like he's done anything to us." Stan adds.

Jesus...why are these guys friends with Cartman if they don't agree with what he's doing all the time? I'll never understand those four...

I see Kenny picking up glasses dork's glasses. Huh...must have fallen off when Cartman probably shoved him. I looked at the dork. Oh...he has...a really nice looking face.

"Thanks," dork said. I suddenly remember. I remember how all the girls in the school wishes the dork would fuck them because of how good looking he is without his dorky glasses. Poor dork, he's so popular among the ladies, yet no one wants to date him because of his space addiction and his funny looking glasses. Actually...I think his real name is Craig Tucker....yeah...that's it. Craig Tucker, the infamous space geek.

I watched the group for a little longer. Kyle was angry at Cartman, Cartman retorting and telling Kyle to shut up, Stan standing by the side with Kenny, while Craig still fumbles around, trying to find his glasses after Cartman grabs his glasses from Kenny and threw them far away.

The bell rings and the boys left Craig. Craig was still having trouble finding his glasses. I would leave him, he's been a pain back then, now that I remember...yet...he looks so sad right now...

"...Fuck it," I sighed and grabbed his glasses off the floor and walked towards him. While picking Craig's glasses up, my brushes and pencils accidentally fell out of my old messenger bag, causing Craig to flinched when he hears the sudden noise. Damn...he must really be blind. Once I was close, Craig placed a hand on my shoe and looks up.

...Wow...he really does have a nice looking face. It's absolutely adorable. I smiled at him and hands him his glasses. "Here."

That was the beginning of my relationship with space geek. We first started out as friends then gradually became a couple. Who knew I would fall for a guy who talks nothing but space? The universe is a strange mistress.

* * *

"Craaaaaaaiiiiiiig," I said into Craig's ear.

"Nnnggg...Tweek?" Craig rubs his eyes and turns on his lamp. He grabs his glasses and puts them on. "What are you doing here? It's four in the morning..."

"Well me and guys came to pick you up," I said.

"The guys?" Craig gets out of his bed and looks out of his window, he was surprised to see Token and Clyde.

Ah...Token and Clyde...two douchebags that abandoned Craig when they had enough of his space talk and after he damaged his eyes when he looked at the sun by accident. I honestly never thought I'd be friends with these losers, but after those two made up with Craig and then Craig and I started being a thing, I gradually started accepting them. Still...I do punish them once in awhile, but I do like them now.

"Come on, get dressed and let's go!"

"Dude...what exactly are we doing?" Craig sighed, but does do as I say and started getting dressed. I stared at his ass when he started taking off his pants. For a space geek, he does have a nice ass.

"We're going to the lake."

"The lake? Why?" Craig stares at me.

"We're going to call out the South Park lake monster!" I grinned.

"...Seriously?" Craig sighed and goes back to bed. "I'm going back to sleep."

"But Craig! This is the only time we get to see it!" I whined as I shake him out of bed.

"Tweek, I am not going out in the cold just to see nothing there."

"There will be something! The lake monster!"

"Tweek, it's just some guy, who has no life, pranking the town by dressing up as a stupid monster at four in the morning. Now can I go to sleep?" Craig sighed before pulling his pillow down on his head.

I stared at my boyfriend and pouted. The guys are waiting and I really really want to see that monster....

I had a wicked idea. "Okay Craig....guess we don't have to go..."

"Mmhm..."

"Guess we can stay here...in your bed..."

"Guess so..."

"You can sleep...while I...play a bit," I started putting my hands underneath Craig's shirt.

Craig takes his pillow off of his head and stares at me. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Just...playing a bit," I smiled and started rubbing his chest underneath his shirt. I even started playing with his nipples. "Oh my...they're really erect...I wonder when something else is going to get erect," I smirked.

"T-Tweek...stop, my parents and sister are s-sleeping."

"I'll stay quiet...but can you? The guys are outside you know...waiting...they might hear your little cries," I smiled.

"T-Tweek..." Craig started shivered when I started kissing his neck. He's so cute when he's like this. I just want to fuck him already, but not now. Later, perhaps.

"If you don't want to go outside and see a simple lake monster...I guess we can stay here and just...have some fun."

"T-Tweek, I'm warning you."

"What? Didn't you love it when I took your virginity? I remember how you called out my name as I fuck you for the first time."

"D-don't remind me!"

"Come on Craig...we haven't done it since then...I know you're dying to be fucked. Who knows, I might let you fuck me," I smiled.

"...I don't wanna fuck you..." Craig blushed.

"Oh my...are you a hard bottom then? That's so hot," I smiled.

"Sh-shut up!" Craig quickly pushes me off of him and sits up. "Fine...I'll go, but don't come complaining to me when you realized that there's no lake monster."

"Fine fine, now let's go!" I quickly throw his shoes at him and open his window.

"Wait...we're going through my window?"

"What? That's how I got up here."

"Are you insane?"

"I thought we established this already before we started dating. Now let's go!" I pushed Craig out through the window and followed close behind. Craig struggled to stand as he looks at the ground with terrified eyes. "Just hold on to me and I'll get you down," I smiled.

"Tweek, if I break something, I'm breaking up with you."

"Aw..." I grab his hand and pulled him closer to me. I smiled when he blushed at how close we were, "we both know you won't do that. You love me too much." I kissed him on the lips and I carefully walk closer to the tree branch that was near the roof. I grabbed hold and nudged Craig to start climbing on the branch. Once we were on the tree, we both climbed down and were safely on the ground. "See? Not so bad, huh?"

"Whatever..." Craig sighed and we both walk towards Clyde and Token.

"What took you two so long? I'm freezing out here!" Clyde said.

"Sorry, Craig was being a grouch again," I smiled and draped my arm around my boyfriend.

"Ugh, let's just go so I can go back to sleep..." Craig sighed.

"Alright boys, let's go see the lake monster!" I grabbed my bag that I left with Token and Clyde, we got on our bikes, with Craig sharing with me. We started riding towards the lake.

We reached the lake and we quickly set up our equipment. This was going to be fun.

"...So when exactly did you two want to see the lake monster?" Craig asked.

"I know you're a skeptic Craig, but the monster is real man! I saw it rummaging in my trash can two nights ago! Woke me up and scared the hell out of me!"

"Clyde, it could have been a raccoon," Craig sighed, he then looks at Token, "and you? Aren't you suppose to be smart?"

"I still am...but Tweek did show me good pictures of the thing...it looked...kinda real."

"Wait...Tweek has pictures of the monster?"

"Uh huh, wanna see?" I take out the photos and hand them to Craig.

"...Where exactly did you get these photos from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked and continued setting up my camera. This was going to be great.

We waited for a long time, what probably felt like thirty minutes. I saw that Craig was close to falling asleep, so I had to nudge him awake. After five more minutes, Craig was getting upset...poor baby.

"I'm done...this is stupid! No monster is coming!"

"Come on Craig, it'll be here soon..."

"How would you know? Have you seen it before?"

"Of course, how else would I have gotten these pictures?"

"That's the thing, how the fuck did you get pictures at that angle? The thing would have seen you and...and probably hurt you!"

"...Aw...Craig," I smiled. My boyfriend was worried for me, that's cute. "Don't worry Craig, I was careful..."

"Still...all of this is probably a hoax, let's just go home already," Craig sighed.

"I'm with Craig on this...it's getting really late, and I'm tired," Token said.

"B-but what if the monster comes and we missed it! Or worse? Comes after us!?" Clyde shakes in fear.

"Guys, I promise that the monster is going to be here. Now...why don't I look around and see if he's somewhere else?"

"Why would the lake monster be anywhere else but the lake?" Craig asked.

"I don't know? Maybe he had to take a long piss? I sorta feel like pissing right now, so excuse me," I leave the group and headed towards the bush.

While I was gone, I smiled when I watched the three sitting down and staring at the lake. This is going to be so much fun. I took out a wet suit out of my bag and quickly put it on. I then took out some seaweed and a monster mask I bought online. I put on these diving gloves that looks like monster claws. I also put on these long green and black flippers. I draped the seaweed over my body and made sure it sticks on me.

"This is going to be fun." I chuckle and quickly walked around till I was on the other side of the lake. Good thing I took those night swimming classes. This is going to be great.

...Oh? You didn't know I was the lake monster of South Park? I mean...you gotta admit...this is something I would do. If a lake monster did exist, I would be scared of the thing, but I would also try my best to tell everyone it exist, sadly...it doesn't exist...well...not to my knowledge at least. The reason I'm doing this is because...well...remember how I said I still punish Token and Clyde for what they did to my Craig?

I looked out of the bush, the three weren't looking at the lake, they were talking to each other. I quickly dived into the water without them noticing.

This is their punishment. I'm going to scare the crap out of them.

"Uh...guys? Did you...hear that?"

"It's probably a rock or something?"

"A rock that suddenly goes into the water?"

"A deer or something could have accidentally knocked it in. Now can we stop thinking about it?"

"Uh...guys..." I quickly started swimming closer towards the three. This was going to be so good. "S-something's swimming t-towards us..."

"...I-it can't be...it's probably the night sky tricking us..."

"No Craig...I see something..."

"Guys...come on...there's...there's no way that there's a-" I jumped out of the water and screamed at them.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Lake monster!" Clyde screamed and I watched as he ran.

"Craig, run!" Token shouts and starts running.

I look at Craig and almost laughed when I saw the terrified look on his face. Hm...might as well have some fun with my boyfriend. I walk slowly towards Craig who starts crawling away from me.

"S-stay back...go back to the lake or something!" Craig exclaimed, fear on his face. Oh man, I wish I could take a picture.

"Craaaaaaiiiiiiigggg," I groaned in a deep voice.

"H-how do you know my name!?" Craig exclaimed.

"I'm going to eat you! I'm going to eat you!" I shouted. I watched as Craig stands up and starts running towards the lake. I laughed and quickly went after him. "Craig!"

"S-stay away!" Craig shouted and kept running.

"Craig! Come back! I want to eat you!"

"Fuck you!" Craig kept running and running, but it seems he's having some difficulties since it is really dark right now. I kept chasing him, while avoiding trees and bushes. Oh poor Craig, he's a good runner, but I'm the fastest. I managed to catch up to him and Craig starts panicking even more. Craig was so scared that he doesn't see the tree in front of him.

I stopped and I was worried if he was hurt, but when Craig opens his eyes, he sits up and had his back against the tree. I decided to proceed.

"Craig....let me eat you!"

"Fuck you! Don't you fucking dare come near me!" Craig grabs a broken branch and swings it around.

"Come on Craig...don't you want to be with your boyfriend?" I said.

"...What did you do to him? What did you do to Tweek!?" Craig was no longer scared, he looked concerned. Aw...Craig.... I'll be sure to make him some cupcakes after this.

"He was delicious, he also was a good screamer. I can't wait to hear you scream," I then started laughing evilly and started walking closer to him.

"Y...you killed Tweek?" I stopped when I saw tears at the corner of Craig's eyes. "You fucker! How could you kill my boyfriend! How could you kill Tweek! I love him you asshole! You fucking shithead!" I suddenly start smiling. I love you too Craig. I love you so much. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make me feel...like I'm alive again.

"Craig..."

"I'll kill you!" Craig suddenly lunges at me and tackles me. He starts hitting my head with the branch.

"Ow! Craig! Craig! Stop! It's me!" I quickly said.

Craig stops hitting me and stares at me. "...Tweek?"

I pulled off my mask and look up at him. I smiled, "surprised. I'm the South Park lake monster."

Craig stares at me for a minute before hitting me again. "You jerk! I thought you were dead and I was actually going to get eaten!"

I started laughing, "I'm sorry babe, I really am. I just wanted to scare Clyde and Token, you were just an added bonus!" I laughed.

"You fucker! I ought to ring you neck! You scared the hell out of me!" Craig shouted, then he starts crying. "I really...really thought something bad happened to you...you asshole..."

"...Aw...Craig," I sat up and hugged my boyfriend. Craig sniffled in my arms and I started rubbing his back. "I love you too."

"...Fuck you." Craig pushes me away and stands up. "I'm going home. I never want to talk to you again!"

"Oh please, I know you don't mean that. If anything, we will stop talking for a week."

"Fuck you Tweek! Fuck you in ear!"

"That makes no sense Craig!" I called out. Craig doesn't turn around, he simply flips me off. Oh boy...I made him mad. "...Better start making those cupcakes."

* * *

I smiled when I see Craig at my house. "You're here!"

"Only because you told me you wanted to apologize for that whole monster fiasco thing."

"I do...you tell Token and Clyde about it?"

"Yep, and they said they forgive you...I think they're still scared of you since you're...you know..."

"Wild child of South Park High?"

"Ugh...that name is so stupid..."

"How do you think I feel?" I rolled my eyes and let Craig in. "Here you go."

"...Cupcakes?"

"These are my apology cupcakes."

"Thanks, but it'll take a few more than just cupcakes for me to forgive you. You really scared the hell out of me..."

"I'm sorry Craig. I just wanted to have some fun is all..."

"Yeah well you having fun is going to be the death of me." Craig said as he takes a cupcake and sits on the couch. I sighed and sat next to him. I placed the cupcakes on the coffee table.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"..."

"Come on Craig, I know you want something from me...what do you want?"

"...I want you to take me to the observatory this Saturday?"

"Really? That's it?"

"What? I am the space geek," Craig smiled and takes a bite of his cupcake, some of the whip cream got on his nose.

"Huh, if that's all it takes to please you, I would have taken you to the observatory any day then! Everyday even!"

"The observatory closes on Sunday."

"That's not the point," I laughed. I laid on my head on Craig's shoulder, he smells nice...he smells...like cinnamon... "You know I love you...and I would never do anything to hurt you...right?"

"...I know...and I love you too. I'm pretty sure your pranks won't make me stop loving you...unless they go too far..."

"And me scaring you wasn't...too far?"

"Not even close, I know who Tweek Tweak is, and this is a low level from you," Craig said and takes another bite from the cupcake...mmm...I really want that whip cream to cover his chest...

"So...we good?"

Craig stares at me for a bit, he puts the cupcake down and sighs. "...We're good."

I smiled and lick the whip cream off of his nose. "Good...cause I was really really lonely..."

"W-we haven't talked for like two days..."

"Still...I missed you Craig," I said as I climb on top of him. I kissed him on the lips, his cheek, his left eye lid, and the corner of his mouth. I miss kissing my favorite dork.

"Tweek, stop it...I-I'm not in the mood. I'm still angry at you..." Craig said, but his blushing face says otherwise.

"Hm..." I started unbuttoning his shirt this his chest was exposed.

"W-what are you doing?" Craig glares at me, but his blush never went away.

"Hey Craig...let's have some fun," I smiled. I grabbed a fresh cupcake from the plate and smeared the whip cream on his chest.

"T-Tweek! What the fuck!?" Craig blushed as I continued smearing whip cream all over Craig's chest, neck, and face.

"Mmm...I can totally eat you up," I smirked. I leaned forward and started licking off the whip cream off of Craig's chest. Craig shivered when my tongue rolled his nipple. I nip at it and saw as Craig twitched below me.

"A-ah! Tweek...s-stop...w-what if your parents...c-come?"

"Don't worry, my parents are busy working, we have the house all to ourselves. Now stop worrying and start screaming my name," I grinned.

I started nibbling on Craig's neck as my hard on pokes at Craig's stomach. Craig blushed and tried to cover his face in embarrassment. He looks so cute with those glasses on him right now.

I sat up and started taking my erection out of my pants. "See what you do to me Craig? You make me so hard every time I see your face."

"A-ah...Tweek," Craig was panting as he stared at my dick with lust filled eyes.

"You wanna lick it?" I smiled.

Craig looks at it before slowly nodding. I smiled and grabbed another cupcake. I smeared the whip cream all over my dick and moved closer. Craig stares at my dick hungrily before licking the cream off of my dick. I hold back a moan when I felt his tongue.

"A-ah...that's so fucking hot, I can just cum with you licking me like that..." I panted as I leaned against the couch. I noticed that Craig was getting hard himself, so I took out his dick out of his pants and started rubbing it with my hands. "You're so big Craig...oh I just want you to fucking put it in me..."

"Mmmmm," Craig moaned around my dick. The inside of his mouth feels so good.

"No? You want me to fuck you instead?" I asked. Craig looks up at me and slowly nods. I smiled. He's so perfect. I love this geek so much. "As you wish," I said. Craig continues to suck on my dick, even using his crooked teeth to scrape it a bit, ah...I love his teeth...I love him so much! I quicken my pace on his dick and I could feel it throbbing in my hand. "Oh my...you gonna come? Do you want me to go fucking deep inside of you?"

"Mmmmm" Craig moaned as his hands grip my thighs.

"You want me to fuck you so hard that you'll be feeling me for the next two weeks?" Craig's dick was throbbing even more. He's going to come, I know it. "You want me to fuck you till you can't stand? Shall we leave my cum inside of you for a week?"

"A-ah! Tweek," Craig said, I think. I can't tell since my dick is in his mouth.

Craig finally comes in my hands and I smiled at my favorite dork. "You came a lot, have you never touched yourself or something?"

"I...I do..." Craig blushed once he took my dick out of his mouth and used his hands to stroke me.

"Oh? What do you think about?" I smirked.

"You...of course you....I think about you...kissing me..."

"Yeah?" I said as I climbed off of him and started taking off his pants.

"I think about you touching me...there..." Craig panted.

"Yeah?" I bit my lip as I see his hole, begging for something to be shoved in there.

"I...think about you fucking me...fucking me so hard," Craig groaned when I started using his cum as a lubricant. I shoved my two fingers into him.

"You think about my cock in you?"

"Y-yeah," Craig panted.

"You think about me kissing you everywhere?"

"Y-yeah! Fuck! Tweek!" Craig gripped the couch and was begging me to go in already. "Please! Please Tweek, fuck me...please," Craig panted.

I smiled at this dork. My dork. "With pleasure." I rammed inside of him and he cursed once I was in. I waited for a few seconds till he calmed down, I then started going in and out of him. "Oh...you're so fucking tight...your insides are hugging my cock so t-tightly," I panted.

"A-ah...Tweek! Fuck! Fuck me harder!" Craig begged.

I smiled and started going deeper into him and going faster. "Shit...we should totally try out some toys on you. I have some in my room, we can try using those later," I panted.

"A-ah! Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "You're so tight Craig, not as tight as the first time though. Remember when I took your virginity?"

"Y-yeah..." Craig groaned as he grip my shoulders.

"You screamed so fucking much when I was in you. You gonna scream now?" I panted.

"A-ah! I'll fucking scream! I'll fucking scream your name! Just please! Please!"

"Please what? I don't know what you want unless you tell me? What do you want, Craig?"

"Please, let me come. Let my cum cover the b-both of us!" Craig shouted.

I smiled, "with pleasure." I thrust into him, faster, while I take his cock and used my saliva to cover it.

"A-ah!"

"You're so close babe, so am I," I panted as I started moving my hands up and down his cock.

"T-Tweek!" Craig shouted.

"Come on baby, come for me. Come for me, please? Can you do it?" I whispered into his ear. I kissed his ear and then kissed his cheek. I kissed his lips.

"T-Tweek!" Craig screamed as he came a second time.

"A-ah! Fuck!" I stood still as I released inside of him. Craig twitched when I came inside of him. I panted as I took my cock out and laid on top of him. "Fuck...that was hot," I panted.

"Ah...it's leaking out of me," Craig blushed when he looks down.

"Don't worry, it's not like you'll get pregnant," I smiled.

"I hope I don't catch any STDs from you," Craig sighed as he grabs a tissue from the coffee table and started cleaning the both of us.

"Don't worry, I made sure to get tested before I have sex with anyone. I would never have sex with someone without testing myself!"

"Hm..." Craig sighed and leans back, "I still can't believe you had sex with other people before me..."

"You jealous?"

"...A little," Craig blushed and doesn't look at me.

"Hey..." I grab hold of Craig's face and made him look at me. "No matter what...I will never leave you. I may have had sex with other people before, but you're the first I ever committed to. We're boyfriends now...that means I'll love you no matter what. My love for you is more than just sex."

"...That sounds so cheesy," Craig snorted, but leans into my hands. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. I love you Craig, I love you so much. I don't care if you talk mostly about space, I don't care that you have dorky looking glasses that seem way too big for your cute face, I don't care if you're considered an outcast in the school. I'm also an outcast you know...and I will always love you no matter who you are. So thank you...for loving me no matter who I am. I love you...so so much....I feel alive when I'm with you....

"Hey Craig?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe next time...you can try fucking me?"

"...Maybe, but for now...I'm too tired, let's clean up before-"

We froze when we hear the door open and a bag dropping. We turned our heads and saw my parents, standing at the front door, looking at us in horror.

"Mom...dad...you're...home early," I gulped.

"...Hey...Mr. and Mrs...Tweak..." Craig paled.

"...Tweek...how many times have I told you that if you're going to have sex with your boyfriend, do it in your room..." Mom sighed.

"As much as I'm proud of you for finding a nice boyfriend...you're in trouble young man."

Guess having sex with Craig again is going to take awhile...shit.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walk towards the door. I was nervous. I suddenly feel a hand holding mine, I look to my right and smiled when I see Craig's face.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah...maybe. This is my old therapist after all...I just...I need to thank him...he really helped me out when I was struggling as a kid."

"Well...if you need me, I'll be here."

"...Thanks," I said. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. I held my breath when I see him.

"Tweek? Is that you?"

"Hey doc," I smiled.

"Tweek, it's been such a long time my boy! How have you been?"

"Good...I just...um...wanted to stop by for a quick visit."

"Of course, come on in. You friend too."

I look at Craig and we both went inside. Doc told us to sit down while he make us some tea and coffee.

"You want anything else?"

"No, we're good. Tea and coffee is fine. We're only here for a short visit."

"Alright then, so...what brings you here?"

"...I just...I don't know if you heard...about me..."

"You mean the fact that you burned down half of your school or that you painted that inappropriate image of your principal with a dick being shoved into his ass?"

"So you have heard..."

"The whole town has heard, I'm surprised you aren't in prison yet."

"Well, they can't arrest a guy without clear evidence, and all the witnesses have been blackmailed," I smirked.

"...You've really come a long way Tweek..."

"...Yeah...and it's all thanks to you. I know this isn't...what you imagine."

"Believe...it's not."

"But...if you never gave me that advice...the monsters would have still tormented me...I would still feel...so weak....and I would..." I look over at Craig who took a sip of his tea. Craig looks back at me and smiles. "...I would have never met Craig..."

Doc smiles at me and pats my shoulder. "You've really grown Tweek. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you. For everything. You were the best therapist I have ever had...even if you got fired for being the worst..."

"Well...most of the kids back then were all too sensitive about their feelings," doc said, "all I did was push them a bit to toughen them up and boost their confidence."

"You boss was a total ass," I said.

"Yes...yes he was," doc smiled.

"Hey...what do you do now if you're no longer a child therapist?" Craig asked when he noticed a couple of pictures. Most of these pictures were of him at the observatory.

"I actually work as the observatory's lecturer for people who visit. Aside from helping kids, I've always been interested in space."

"M-me too," Craig said, his eyes sparkling. Oh boy, here we go.

"Really now? It's very rare to meet young kids who love space these days."

"Please, Craig is literally nicknamed the space geek in school," I sighed and took a sip of my coffee. Ah...I really needed coffee today.

"Hm...well young man, if you ever want to visit the observatory, come on by. I'll give you a personal tour. Free of charge."

"Really!?" Craig asked.

"Course, you've been taking care of Tweek, I'm thankful for that. So if you ever want to visit, both you and Tweek are welcome to come by anytime."

"Thank you," Craig said.

"Yeah, thanks doc...you really made my boyfriend even more of a space geek," I sighed.

"Don't be a smart ass Tweek."

"Sorry, too late," I smirked.

We talked for a bit until it was time for us to go. I said goodbye to doc and that I'll be sure to visit again soon.

"Remember Tweek, keep being yourself."

"I will," I smiled.

"See ya," Craig said.

We waved goodbye and then started heading home. I feel relieved, I'm glad I finally said my thanks to him.

"He seems nice," Craig said.

"Yeah...he's a great guy...though I heard he murdered someone."

"Wait...what?"

"I said I heard...I don't know if it's true. Jesus Craig, I would have thought you'd know by now to never trust rumors, especially from me," I smirked.

"...You are going to delete that comment on Twitter where you said I touch myself while looking at the stars....right?"

"...I'm thinking about it," I smiled.

"Tweek!"

"Come on Craig, let's go home already! I'm thinking of throwing toilet paper all over Cartman's house!"

"Alright, you're the wild child here," Craig sighed. I grab his hand and led him towards Cartman's house.

No matter what I do, no matter who sees me, no matter what people think. I am South Park's wild child, but I honestly don't care. All I care about is having fun, getting my way, messing with Cartman, and of course...being with Craig. My space geek.

"Last one to Cartman's house gets a dildo shoved into their ass!" I shouted.

"Tweek!"

**_The end._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey, if you enjoy this and like to see more Creek stuff, follow me on [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
